1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an image processing apparatus, an image processing method, and a computer-readable recording medium storing an image processing program in which a color of a reproduced image is approximated to an original color of an original manuscript image when the reproduced image is observed.
2. Description of the Related Art
When a hard copy is observed, a perceived color of the hard copy is influenced by a spectral distribution of a light source which lights the hard copy. The spectral distribution of the light source which lights the hard copy is changed depending on conditions such as the place and the time of the observation. In order to reduce the influence from the light source, the spectral reflection factor of the hard copy is optimized (for example, see Patent Document 1).
When a reproduction image near an original manuscript image is desired to be formed, the original manuscript image is influenced by the light source; therefore, the method in Patent Document 1 is not suitable. That is, in this case, it is desirable that the spectral reflection factors of the original manuscript image and the reproduced image be the same.
In order to achieve the above, in Patent Document 2, the spectral distributions of the reproduction apparatus and the original document forming apparatus are compared, and a signal value of the reproduction apparatus is obtained when an error evaluation function is minimized. In this method, when the spectral reflection factors of the original manuscript image and the reproduced image are the same, the color to be perceived becomes equal under all kinds of the light sources.
[Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. 2003-153015
[Patent Document 2] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application Publication No. H11-275376
In a specific case where an original manuscript image and a reproduction image are formed by one apparatus, the spectral reflection factors of the original manuscript image and the reproduced image can be the same. However, in other cases, it is very difficult for the spectral reflection factors of the original manuscript image and the reproduced image to be made the same, and the color to be perceived may be different between the original manuscript image and the reproduced image depending on the light sources of the different apparatuses.